Super Smashing Lives
by Uriah Wolfdragon
Summary: Hello everyone, and welcome to Super Smashing Lives which is a series of oneshots about, the Smashers Lives: In today's adventure, the Smashers are going to an awesome, epic, and amazing FARM!...Wait a minute did I just say an awesome and amazing farm? I mean what's so interesting about a farm? Read to find out. Also please, please, review this story. I'm begging you so please R
1. Farmer Hand Needs a Helping Hand part 1

**AN:(Hello everyone and I'm back with pretty much the same series of oneshots called: _Super Smashing Lives.__  
_**

**I also want to give a shout out to: Old Justice, SpiritofSilverWater, Guest, The Element Commander, and Unknown for giving me some previous reviews!**

**Now this response is to Unknown who said that, I should stop calling Link, Zelda Young Link, Toon Link, and Toon Link's clones (Red, Vio, and Blue) elves.**

**You see the reason why I keep calling Link, Zelda, Young Link, Toon Link, and Toon Link's clones elves is because, later on in this series of oneshots there will be a perfectly good reason for that but, I can't tell you what that surprise is because then it wouldn't be much of a surprise.**

**The other reason I keep calling them elves is because that I think that Hylians are some kind of elf do to the fact that they have elf like ears, but because you don't seem to like me calling them elves, I will call them Hylians though, sometimes I might call them elves not for just because reasons, but as more of an insult said by the other characters in the story.**

**For example if Ganondorf calls Link an elf it's used as an insult towards him.**

**Also I would like to say that when you read this story please review it, also I don't like flames, constructive criticism is a nice way to help people with their writing abilities, flames are just meant to bring people down so stop the negativity now.**

**Anyway without any further ado let's get on with the story!)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in smash mansion the sun was shining. The birds were singing. The sky was clear, and the smashers were...

"I'M BORED!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs. The shout was so loud that it could be heard all the way from Smash Mansion to Altea.

In fact, a man in Altea who happened to be talking to his friend abruptly stopped the conversation he was having and began to look around.

His friend, who was a little concerned asked. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought I heard something." The man responded.

"What did you hear?" His friend asked as he tilted his head.

"I thought I heard someone yelling I'm bored at the top of their lungs." The man replied with his arms crossed.

"You must be hearing things." his friend answered his arms crossed as well.

Back in Smash Mansion."I am sooo bored" Link whined, while sitting on the couch in the Mansion's family room, flipping through random TV channels, and finding nothing of interest.

Pit, who happened to be sitting beside Link at the time responded, "I know. I know Link. I mean you've been complaining for the past hour," Pit said in an extremely annoyed tone.

"But now that I think about it, I'm rather bored myself," Pit said, this time without annoyance.

"You are?" Link questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Well I actually am not bored per se, I'm more agitated than bored,"Pit answered with a frown coming across his angelic face.

"What do you mean by you're agitated?" Link asked with his head still tilted.

"Well I'm agitated because I keep getting finished in my own game and I can't understand why," Pit answered as his eyes began to concentrate on the 3DS screen once more.

"Oh, well I think I can help you with your probl-." But before Link could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Pit's very loud yells of "WHY WHY WHY?!"

"Pit what's wrong?" Link asked in concern do to Pit's sudden outburst.

"I GOT FINISHED AGAIN!" Pit shouted even louder than before while shaking his 3DS violently above his head.

"Pit I can help you just let me see your 3DS." Link said patiently as he gently removed the system from Pit's hands.

Meanwhile. On the opposite side of the Mansion's massive family room Ike and Mewtwo were locked in a fierce game of chess. It appeared that Mewtwo was winning as he talked major trash to Ike. Why don't we listen in to what he's saying.

"_You're going down you big idiot!_" Mewtwo said with a lot of attitude while using his telepathy ability to speak towards Ike.

Ike who was staring at the board rather intently proceeded to look up at the purple psychic cat after that he looked back at the board and then said triumphantly. "I don't know about you but you're the one who's going down Mewtwo."

As he either ignored Mewtwo's big idiot comment, or he was just too dumb to notice the insult. Either way Ike seemed rather victorious.

"_What are you talking about? I am about to put you in check, and if you don't move your king you're through._" Mewtwo stated angrily do to Ike's comment.

"I still don't know what you're talking about but you will be the one going down after I do this." Ike said before he made his big move.

Ike proceeded to take his queen and move it all the way over to Mewtwo's king, and yelled, "Check, and Mate!" He then snatched the chess piece before declaring himself the winner.

Mewtwo who could not believe his eyes proceeded to blink three times before he shouted angrily at Ike and said, "_How did you- when did you!_" Mewtwo was in such a rage that he could not make any coherent sentences.

"Well it looks like I've won for the tenth time in a row. Do you want to play again?" Ike asked, still flowing with the fulfilling energy of winning.

"_No I'd rather not."_ Mewtwo snapped as he got up from the chair he was sitting on he then proceeded to float to a quiet corner in the family room in order to meditate and calm down.

Meanwhile. Upstairs in the Mansion's master bedroom was a giant white gloved hand the hand was floating near an old school wall telephone. The hand appeared to be having a conversation but this wasn't just any disembodied limb having a conversation on a wall telephone this disembodied limb was the head of the Smash Mansion household. This limb was known as Master Hand.

The person or rather hand Master Hand was talking to on the phone was none other than his cousin, Farmer Hand. Lets listen to their conversation.

"Why hello Farmer Hand, long time no hear. How are you?" Master Hand asked. "Me, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Master Hand responded to what Farmer Hand had said.

**AN:( It appears we will only be able to hear what** **Master Hand is saying so, lets try to pick up on the conversation by paying close attention.)**

"You need some help?" Master Hand asked, somewhat surprised by Farmer Hands statement.

"Well what do you need help with?" Master Hand asked, rather confused as to why his relative needs help from him.

"You need help on your farm?" Master Hand asked in shock.

"And you want me to bring the smashers with me as well?" Master Hand asked even more shocked than before.

"I don't know about this," Master Hand said with caution.

"Well all the smashers are very intelligent, that is, except for Ike; but the point is, it will be very difficult to trick them into going to a farm," Master Hand stated matter of factly.

"Ok, ok, I'll see what I can do. Just stop begging would you?" Master Hand said after giving in to Farmer Hand's plea.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome," Master Hand said sarcastically before hanging up.

"_Now how am I going to trick the smashers into coming to Farmer Hand's farm with me?"_ Master Hand asked himself as he floated out of his bedroom.

Back in the family room. All of the smashers were hanging out in the living room, and they all appeared to be very very bored. Ness boredly played with his yo-yo. Popo and Nana were yawning as they played, smash a mole, with their hammers. Link was still randomly flipping through TV channels, and Pit had gotten so mad with his video game that he cut it off, and just began watching Link flip through the TV channels. Of course that was just to name a few of the smashers.

When Master Hand floated into the family room and saw the smashers boredom, he saw an advantage. All he had to do now, in order to get the smashers to the farm, was to tell them that they were going on a road trip.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Master Hand said with a tone that demanded everyone's attention. All of the smashers immediately stopped what they were doing to give Master Hand their full attention.

When Master Hand saw that all the smashers had their attention focused solely on him, he began to speak.

"As you already know I have an announcement to make," Master Hand said while looking at the smashers. He then heard collective answers of

"yes", "we know", or "get to the point already", from the smashers.

Master Hand then continued. "The announcement is to help clear your boredom with a fun little road trip," Master Hand stated calmly.

Link jumped up off the couch and cheered rather loudly," YAY WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" After Link's outburst the whole room erupted in cries of joy. Pikachu and Pichu let off jolts of electricity in happiness. Roy and Pit began to dance around the room, and the children began to bounce around in excitement.

Master Hand made the "silence" motion with his finger in order to calm the room back down. He then said, "Now everyone, before we can leave, I have to call Crazy Hand so he can come too."

"Why do you have to bring Crazy Hand?" Lucas asked in a shaky, and nervous tone.

" I have to bring Crazy Hand In order to drive." Master Hand answered calmly.

"Master Hand why do you need Crazy Hand in order to drive; I mean Crazy Hand won't be steering will he?" Lucas asked even more nervously while slowly becoming more and more afraid of the answer he would receive.

"No Crazy Hand will not be steering." Master Hand stated calmly once more. Lucas sighed as well as the other smashers with relief until they heard what Master Hand had to say next.

"I'll be steering while Crazy Hand presses the accelerator or brake depending on what I tell him to press." Master Hand explained slowly yet calmly.

"Oh." All the smashers said calmly before they all realized that Crazy Hand would be controlling the speed which led to all of them simultaneously yelling."MASTER HAND ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Well would you rather Crazy Hand to be steering and steer us right into a tree?" Master Hand asked somewhat sarcastically. A collective sound of "No" was heard before Master Hand continued.

"Now I just have to call Crazy Hand here," Master Hand grumbled, mostly to himself but still loud enough for everyone to hear before shouting an extremely loud. "CRAZY HAND!"

After Master Hand shouted for Crazy Hand a second giant white gloved disembodied hand appeared but unlike Master hand who floated calmly in the air Crazy Hand appeared to constantly twitch while he floated in the air.

Crazy Hand proceeded to greet his brother Master Hand with a very loud. "HELLO BROTHER!"

"AHH! Crazy Hand where did you come from?" Master Hand asked after the initial shock of Crazy Hand coming out of nowhere and shouting.

"I came from upstairs." Crazy Hand replied surprisingly calmer than when he greeted his brother before.

"How did you get here so fast?" Master Hand asked curiously, and calmly.

"I teleported here," Crazy Hand explained quickly.

"Uh, O. K. Well now that you're here we can get going." Master Hand stated happily.

"Get going where?" Crazy Hand asked a little confused.

Master Hand sighed before telling Crazy Hand. "We're going on a road trip."

"Road trip? YAY!" Crazy hand shouted the last part before saying. "What are you waiting for? Lets get going!" Crazy Hand called before rushing toward the garage door, which was right in the hall, in front of the family room entrance.

After everyone stepped into the garage, all they saw was a giant empty garage with only one extremely small, old, and rusted car.

"Well everyone, get in." Master Hand said as he floated over to the car.

At first all the smashers thought Master Hand was playing a joke on them until they realized that he was being serious.

"Master Hand, you can't be serious; I mean that car looks so old it makes dirt look new," Marth said.

"Not only that, it looks like it could fall apart at any minute," Lucario stated while eying the car carefully.

"And how will we all be able to fit in there? "Pit asked curiously, while tilting his head to the side.

"Just trust me." Master Hand said, with exasperation tinting his voice.

"Well, O. K." Link said he then slowly walked up to the car door and carefully pulled on the door handle, in fear that if he pulled too hard the door would come clean off of the hinges.

After Link opened the door and stepped inside of the car, he was shocked at what he saw. Though the outside of the car looked extremely small and ugly, the inside of the car was something to marvel over. The car was as long as an incredibly long limousine, and it looked like it had enough seats to hold 80 people. It also looked as luxurious as a Bentley.

It had beautiful peanut butter seats, with a nice, fancy, black piping around the edges. The seats also looked incredibly soft, as well as comfortable. Link decided to see if the seats were as soft and comfortable as they appeared, and as it turned out, the seats were even softer than they appeared. It felt like you were sitting on an extremely fluffy cloud.

Link found himself almost going to sleep in the chair, until he realised that he had to tell the others how luxurious the car was.

After getting up from the comfortable seat, Link stepped outside of the car and said, "Guys its really luxurious and spacious in their. It smells clean too."

Master Hand, who happened to be waiting outside of the car for Link, along with everyone else, asked, "What did you mean by that last remark Link?"

Link responded with, "Well sometimes these hideous on the outside and luxurious on the inside cars can smell a little funky." Link"s arms were crossed with his head slightly tilted.

"Why I oughtta-" but before Master hand could finish his sentence, Link was already back in the car, with the other smashers trailing behind, one by one.

After Master Hand saw that every single smasher was safely in the car, and that the door was securely shut, he floated over to the driver's side of the car. He floated in, shut the door, and placed himself firmly on the steering wheel. He called for Crazy Hand, who was already where he needed to be in order to push the accelerator or the brake, depending on what Master Hand told him to press. "I'm ready," shouted Crazy Hand. Master Hand then told Crazy Hand to push the accelerator carefully as they slowly drove out of the garage, into the driveway, and onto the street.

After they were on the street, Master Hand told Crazy Hand to push the accelerator a little harder in order to keep up with the moving traffic.

About an hour into the trip the smashers had started to get bored again. Pit had even asked Master Hand the very annoying question, "Are we there yet?" The reply was a very simple "No."

Pit sighed and looked out of the window. While looking, he saw two birds flying. Seeing the birds fly made Pit feel a little envious do to the fact that he couldn't fly on his own, and the birds could. Thinking about not being able to fly on his own made Pit think about Palutena. When Pit thought about Palutena, he realised how much he missed her. When he missed Palutena, he usually ended up playing his video game: _Kid Icarus Uprising._ This allowed him to see her as a game character, which comforted him, so in the end, that's exactly what he did.

While Pit played his video game, Link and Zelda began to have a conversation. This conversation pretty much involved the country view that they saw outside their window.

The scenery reminded Link about the farm life that he had to endure when he worked on Ordon Ranch. He was anxious to share his memories with Zelda.

"Hey Zelda do you see those goats knocking that guy around?" Link asked while pointing out the window towards the man that he was talking about.

"Why yes I do Link." Zelda responded with a hint of worry and sympathy in her voice as she watched the poor man getting knocked around by the goats.

"I used to wrestle those kinds of goats to the ground and send them back into their pasture where they belonged, "Link said proudly.

"Wow Link, you must be pretty strong and brave to have wrestled those things to the ground," Zelda said, rather impressed by what Link had told her.

"Well in the beginning I wasn't all that strong, nor was I that brave." admitted Link, with a slight blush tinting his cheeks, do to his embarrassment.

"You weren't?" Zelda questioned with curiosity."No I wasn't," Link confirmed with his head down still embarrassed.

"Well can you tell me the story of how you got good at wrestling goats?" Zelda asked politely.

"Sure, but it's a long story," Link said, now looking Zelda in the eye.

"Well I have plenty of time, "Zelda responded while staring at Link intently.

While Link told Zelda his story, Ike, who happened to be sitting beside Samus, began to stare at her rather intently.

Samus, who had her eyes closed and music from her nintenpod blaring in her ears, sensed that someone was watching her. She peaked a single blue eye open to see Ike staring directly at her.

After noticing Ike staring at her, Samus opened both of her eyes, and took the earbuds out of her ears. Then she asked, "What do you want Ike?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," Ike said, while still keeping direct eye contact with Samus.

"Well what did you want to ask me?" Samus asked, as she continued to keep eye contact with Ike.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play a game with me?" Ike asked cheerfully. He was hoping for a positive response.

"Well that all depends on what game you want to play," Samus stated, with poison lacing her every word. She then glared viciously at Ike, expecting something perverted to come out of his mouth.

The reason why she was expecting something perverted was because, ever since she had started wearing her Zero Suit all the time, Snake as well as Captain Falcon began asking her really perverted things; and we'll just leave it at that.

Ike, who didn't seem the least bit fazed by her change of attitude asked,"Can we play I spy?"

Samus who was slightly taken aback by Ike's innocent question answered,"Umm sure?" Samus was a little unsure of the idea at first, but went along with it anyway.

Ike, who strongly believed in the ladies first rule, told samus that she could spy first if she wanted to.

Though Samus found this to be touching, she declined saying that she didn't want to spy at anything, and that she'd much rather guess what Ike was spying. Ike agreed and started the with usual: "I spy with my little eye something green."

Samus began to look around the car and the only green thing that she saw was Link's hat. "Is it Link's hat?" she asked curiously with a tilt to her head.

"Yup." Ike said happily, then he asked," Samus are you sure you don't want to spy anything?"

"Yes Ike I'm sure," Samus said confidently.

"O. K." Ike said before continuing."I spy with my little eye something green. "Ike said.

"Is it Link's hat?" asked Samus, with less curiosity than last time.

"You're right again Samus," Ike said happily, while smiling at the woman beside him. He then continued again with, "I spy with my little eye something green." for the third time in a row.

"Let me guess, it's Link's hat isn't it?" Samus asked in a deadpan sort of way.

"Samus your right again. You know you're really good at this game," Ike said, very impressed before he continued once more.

"I sp-." But before Ike could get spy out of his mouth, Samus cut him off by saying, "Don't tell me, it's Link's hat isn't it." It wasn't a question this time it was a statement.

"Why Samus, you're a genius. How did you know that was the answer?" Ike asked in awe.

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to play something else?" Samus asked, hoping that Ike would want to play something else.

"Sure," Ike responded happily he then asked, "What do you want to play?"

"How about Fire Emblem Awakening?" Samus asked with a bit of a smirk.

"You're on," Ike said with a very serious tone.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the car, Marth and Roy were in a very intense conversation... well it wasn't really intense per se. It was more of Marth voicing his sense of unease about the whole road trip business.

"I'm telling you Roy there is something up."

"How do you know that there's something up?" Roy asked, while looking at Marth.

"It's Hard to explain; it's just a funny feeling in my stomach, you know?" Marth said, trying to explain the feeling that he had to Roy.

"Well I think that you worry too much, "Roy said calmly.

"I'm telling you Roy, we're going to end up somewhere we don't want to be," Marth said still very uneasy, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Calm down Marth. Everything's going to be alright," Roy said, trying to reassure his blue haired friend.

"I hope you're right," Marth said, trying to force the uneasiness away.

Another hour had gone by and Pit, who had been constantly bothering Master Hand for the past 15 minutes, with his extremely annoying question: "Are we there yet?" continued to complain.

"No." Master Hand responded, while trying to keep his cool and not erupt in rage. Master Hand then asked, while trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, "Pit why don't you play with your 3DS?"

"Because I've already played it for 6 hours today and the battery is dead," Pit said. He was still upset that the battery died right before he was about to complete chapter 17 on intensity 9.0.

"Oh," Master Hand said, as the car became silent once more.

After another 15 minutes went by, Master Hand told Crazy Hand to slow down. The car was climbing a very long driveway. Finally, when they had made it to the end of the driveway, Master Hand told Crazy Hand to hit the brake in order to stop the car.

When the car came to a stop, Pit asked once again, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are so now you can stop asking me if we are THERE YET!" Master Hand yelled at the top of his nonexistent lungs for emphasis.

After Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated out of the car and shut their door, all of the other smashers began to file out of the car one by one. Once everyone was outside of the car, they all began to take in their surroundings.

The location they were in had a very large country like house. Beside the house was a horse stall with a brown and white horse inside of it. In the distance, several Miltank appeared to be grazing in the pasture. On the other side of the Miltank, their appeared to be a large goat pen, where a bunch of Ordon Goats seemed to be glowing red and running around. Attached to the goat pen was a big red barn. The barn had red siding and a white roof, on the top of the roof was a rooster wind compass. On the far left in the distance of the large country like house, there appeared to be a large cucco koop along with a large pen going around the koop. This made it possible for the cuccos to be able to run around like they were free, while keeping them in the safety of their pen. To the far right in the distance there seemed to be a group of mareep shaking about, as if trying to get water out of their thick wooly coats, yet failing miserably. All in all the place was a farm.

Ike, who just had to state the obvious said, "Hey this place looks like a farm, and it sounds like a farm." Then Ike suddenly stopped his explanation and sniffed the air. He then held his nose and said, "Whew! It even smells like a farm."

"Sorry that was me," Wario admitted. He really didn't appear to be sorry about it, especially with the big grin on his face. Many of the other smashers backed away in disgust as Wario began to chuckle to himself.

A few of the other smashers decided to ask Master Hand what they were doing at a response they received was a very shocking one.

"The reason why we are here is because my cousin, Farmer Hand, needs you to help him on his farm," Master Hand explained slowly and cautiously.

The immediate response he received from all of the smashers was a very loud simultaneous shout of, "SAY WHAT?!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**AN:(I hope all of you readers out there enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**I also, had a little Ike and Samus fluff in there as well and, I hope that all you Ike x Samus fans enjoyed it.**

**Anyway please please read and review if you do you will receive a shout out the next chapter as well as a virtual cookie from me.**

**Also like I said before no flames, or I will zap you with a darkness filled electrical bolt so don't flame me please, thank you.**

**Until next time See Ya!**


	2. Farmer Hand Needs a Helping Hand part 2

**AN:(And we are back for more Super Smashing Lives and also the second part of Farmer Hand Needs A Helping Hand.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Super Smash Bros. I still wish I did. I do however own Farmer Hand because he is my O.C.**

**I also want to give a shout out to: dandyman for giving me a favorite thanks a lot from the bottom of my heart you also get a virtual cookie from me, so here you go.**

**Also remeber not to flame, constructive criticism is nice, because it helps people with their writing skills, flames just bring people down so, stop the negativity now.**

**I would also like to pay my sincerest respects, to the greatest author and the greatest friend to have on this site, the Element Commander who has passed away, may he rest in peace. Because of this horrible tragedy that has befallen all of us, let us all try to be happy for that is what the EC would have wanted.**

**I may not have gotten to know him very well but, what I can say is that he was a very kind, and caring person it's thanks to him that I have a better writing style in the first place.**

**So because of the Element Commander's passing I will keep on updating this story, in order to keep his wonderful legacy alive regardless if I get reviews or not, because as the EC said:** _**It's not about writing for reviews but, for the happiness and enjoyment of others.** _

**EC this story is in your honor and I hope that everyone appreciates it as much as I appreciated you, it was thanks to you that I became an author even though I never did get to tell you that. May you R.I.P Rest In Peace.**

**We also will be having a very, very special guest star appearing so stay tuned.)**

* * *

"SAY WHAT?!" All the smashers yelled simultaneously.

"Now everyone please calm down." Master Hand said, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"CALM DOWN?! WE WENT WITH YOU FOR A ROAD TRIP NOT A FARMING EXPERIENCE!" Bowser roared as loud as he possibly could.

Because of all the commotion outside, the door to the big country like house opened, to reveal another giant floating gloved hand. Unlike Master Hand and Crazy Hand, this hand's glove was a different color, instead of being a white gloved hand, this hand's glove was white, blue and red with a plaid design.

Besides that, the glove had a built in straw hat on the backside of it,so that it would never fall off. This hand was known as Farmer Hand.

"Hello cousin," Farmer Hand greeted with a country accent.

"Hello cousin Farmer Hand," Master Hand replied in a calm and even tone, while not taking his nonexistent eyes off of the fuming smashers.

"HIYA COUSIN!" Crazy Hand greeted in his usual loud and crazy way.

"Would ya like to come inside?" Farmer Hand politely asked.

"Of course," Master Hand replied, before he slowly turned away from the angry smashers and toward Farmer Hand.

Master Hand proceeded to float toward Farmer Hand. After they gave each other a nice firm handshake, they both proceeded to head up toward Farmer Hand's large country like housewith Crazy Hand and the rest of the smashers trailing not too far behind.

The inside of Farmer Hand's house was nicely decorated. Despite looking very country like on the outside, the inside, on the other hand, could have taken anyone's breath away.

When you first walk inside of the house, you see two spiralling staircases. One was on the left and the other, to the right, leading to the second floor. There was also a massive diamond like chandelier hanging from the ceiling. When you looked between the staircases, you could see a ruby red rug with intricate gold designs around the border that lead into the family room. The family room which was just as large as the one in Smash Mansion, had a 60 inch HDTV. The television was set up on a wall between two verylarge, and very fancy windows. In front of the television was a long, brown, wooden coffee table. Behind the coffee table was a black and white couch. The couch was quite big, it appeared to have enough seating to fit 15 people. The couch cushions had a black and white pattern. The couch also had a black back and white arm rests. Underneath the coffee table, was a royal blue rug with silver intricate designs. On the left and right sides of the coffee table, there were two, large, black and white, love love seats both had the same design as the couch. The only difference was, the love seats could only seat 3 people each.

"Wow." All the smashers said, as they walked inside Farmer Hand's huge and beautiful home.

"Welcome to my home. Please, have a seat," Farmer Hand said, as he gestured towards his furniture.

After Farmer Hand asked the smashers to have a seat, all of them began to make a mad dash for the the couch seating became filled, the remaining smashers, who did not get a seat on the couch, began to sprint over to the love seats. When both of the love seats became occupied, the unfortunate smashers that were left withouta seat, began to sit on the floor in no particular order.

When Master Hand saw that all the smashers were settled, he gave Farmer Hand the signal to begin his speech.

After Farmer Hand was given the signal, he began to speak. "Hello everyone, as y'all may know, I've asked Master Hand to bring ya here to help me on my farm."

Many of the smashers responded with sarcastic "yeses", some even responded with mumbles of, "who cares".

Farmer Hand simply ignoredthe sarcasm, and continued, "But what y'all might not know, is that I kinda need help with the animals on the Farm."

"Well, what kind of things do you need help with?" Pit asked, from his spot on the couch.

"Well the first thing I need help with is, taming the raging, Ordon Goats," Farmer Hand stated.

"Goats! Where!?" Ike asked nervously, and loudly, from his place on the love seat.

Samus, who happened to be sitting next to Ike asked, "Ike are you okay."

"Y-yes." Ike stuttered, still shaken, from hearing the word goat. Samus rose a single brow at Ike, before shifting her attention back to Farmer Hand.

Farmer Hand, who had stopped talking when Ike had freaked out, continued his explanation, "The next problem that I have is with my rooster." Farmer Hand stated.

"Rooster? we didn't see a rooster." Ness said, in a confused tone.

"I guess he went back into that doggone haystack again." Farmer Hand grumbled.

"What haystack?" Nana asked, as she stared at Farmer Hand with confusion.

"The giant one in the cucco koop." Farmer Hand answered.

"What do you mean by the giant one in the cucco koop?" Lucas asked, his head slightly tilted to the left.

"Didn't y'all see the giant haystack in the cucco koop? I mean, it's pretty hard to miss." Farmer Hand said, as he tilted slightly in air as if he had a head.

The reply that he received was a simultaneous "Nope," from the smashers.

"No? Oh well y'all will get to see it eventually." Farmer Hand said before continuing.

"The Last problem is with my Tepigs." Farmer Hand stated.

"What Tepigs?" Toon Link asked.

"The ones in the barn." Farmer Hand answered.

"Oh, well what's the problem?" Toon Link asked, before Farmer Hand continued,

"You see, the Tepigs ran away when I mentioned what wonderful bacon that they would make-."

"If I were one of those Tepigs, I would Have made a break for it too. I mean who would want to be eaten?" Lucas interrupted, while staring at Farmer Hand.

"Let me finish." Farmer Hand said before he continued his explanation, "You see, when I said what wonderful bacon that they would make, I meant the Pigs that they use flamethrower on, in order to make the bacon. Apparently the Tepigs miss understood me and thought that I wanted to make bacon out of them. To make matters worse, every time I attempted to catch them and bring them back they would use flamethrower on me and make me look like a burnt piece of barbeque."

"Oh", Lucas said in understanding. "

Farmer Hand finished with a sigh, before asking. "So will you guys help me?"

The immediate response Farmer Hand received was a very loud simultaneous shout of "NO!"

After the response he received Farmer Hand turned to look at Master Hand as if he was asking for help. Master Hand who understood why Farmer Hand was looking at him gestured for his cousin to leave the room so that he could have a word with the smashers. Farmer Hand floated up and down as if nodding and proceeded to float out the room.

After Farmer Hand left the room, Master Hand calmly asked. "Why don't you want to help him?"

"Because you tricked us into coming here," Ganondorf snapped while glaring menacingly towards Master Hand.

"Alright, I know that I was wrong for tricking you all, so if you help him I will reward you by taking you all out to dinner afterwards," Master Hand stated.

"Come on Master Hand is that the best you can do?" Roy questioned sarcastically.

"Alright, if you guys help Farmer Hand, In exchange for your efforts, I will give you a gift as big as a trip to Wuhu Island," Master Hand stated, with a little firmness in his tone.

The immediate response was a very loud simultaneous shout of "DEAL!"

"Good," Master Hand said happily before calling out, "Farmer Hand, would you please come back in here?"

After Master Hand called, Farmer Hand reentered the room and asked, "Are they going to help?"

"Yes they are." Master Hand answered, while turning towards the smashers.

"That's great!" Farmer Hand cheered happily before making assignments.

"So who's going to handle the goat assignment?" Farmer Hand asked while looking at the smashers.

"I will." Link said, while getting up off his seat on the couch. "And I'm sure Pit, Marth, Roy and Ike will want to help as well," Link added quickly.

"I don't mind helping." Pit said, while shrugging his shoulders, Pit then stood up from his seat on the floor and walked over toward Link in order to stand beside him.

"We'll help as well, right Roy," Marth said while standing up from the floor and, staring at his redheaded companion.

"What do you mean by we? I know I didn't say anything," Roy stated, while looking up at his blue haired friend, from his spot on the floor.

Do to Roy's response, Marth's eyes began to narrow into a harsh glare towards the redhead.

"Of course, when you look at me like that, I just can't help but see your point. Come on Ike," Roy said quickly while standing up from the floor. He then proceeded to walk over to Ike, and pull on his arm in order to make him stand up.

"Goats, goats, goats," Ike constantly muttered to himself in worry, as he allowed Roy to pull him up off of the love seat.

"Come on Ike. Lets go." Roy called, as he pulled harder on Ike's arm in order to make him move faster. After Roy and Ike walked over to where Link, Pit, and Marth were standing, Link shouted out. "Let's go!" After Link's shout the 5 swordsman walked out the front door.

"Now, who's going to take care of the rooster problem?" Farmer Hand asked the remaining smashers.

"WE WILL, WE WILL!" Ness, Popo, and Nana shouted at the exact same time. The three children began to laugh at each other's enthusiasm.

"Hey Lucas, do you want to come too?" Ness asked, the shorter blonde boy.

"Umm, yes, I guess." Lucas answered nervously.

"Good!" Ness yelled, while grabbing Lucas's hand, before shouting."Come on guys let's go!" After Ness yelled his last statement, he sped out of the front door while dragging, poor Lucas behind him.

"Hey wait for us!" Popo and Nana shouted in unison, before they sped after Ness and Lucas.

"Wait-" Farmer Hand called, but the door had already shut behind Popo and Nana.

"Farmer Hand, why were you calling for them to wait?" Master Hand asked, as he slightly tilted in the air.

"I was calling for them because, I wanted to warn them about that rooster. Farmer Hand stated.

"Why did you want to warn them about the rooster?" Master Hand asked curiously.

"I wanted to warn them because, they probably think the rooster is regular sized, when in truth that thing is jumbo sized." Farmer Hand explained.

"How jumbo sized is the rooster?" Crazy Hand asked in a surprisingly calm, yet curious tone.

"Well the rooster is about 7 feet tall and he weighs about 450 pounds." Farmer Hand answered.

"Wow thats a big rooster." Master Hand said in surprise.

"I know, but I'm not going to worry about telling those kids now, besides they'll find out soon enough." Farmer Hand stated, before asking about the final chore.

"Last but not least, who's going to catch those pesky Tepigs?"

"We will." Young Link, Toon Link and Toon Link's four sword clones, Red, Blue, and Vio shouted in unison.

"Just one question? Toony (Toon Link's nickname) asked,

"And what's that?" Farmer Hand asked in response.

"Where are the Tepigs?" Toony asked curiously.

"The Tepigs are to the far left of my house, their location is pretty much where my farm almost ends." Farmer Hand answered.

"Okay that's all we needed to know. Come on guys," Toony called to Young (Young Link's nickname) and his clones before he walked out of the front door, with the others trailing not too far behind.

"Now that that's over." Farmer Hand muttered, mostly to himself yet, loud enough for the other smashers to hear him. After 5 minutes the remaining smashers began to get comfortable, at least until Farmer Hand said.

"The rest of ya'll, can help me clean up the house and the horse stable.

"Huh!" All the remaining smashers exclaimed in worry.

"Why Farmer Hand, that is a great idea." Master Hand said while, staring at the smashers with nonexistent eyes.

"NOOO!" All the remaining smashers cried loudly.

Meanwhile. "Goats, goats, goats," Ike said over and over again, Ike had been repeating the word goats like a broken record, ever since the five friends, Link, Marth, Roy, Pit and himself, left Farmer Hand's house.

"Ike, why do you keep repeating the word goats!" Roy snapped, angrily towards Ike.

"Goats Where!" Ike yelled in a fearful tone, after jumping four feet in the air.

"There are no goats here Ike." Marth said as calmly as possible to Ike, while trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Like Roy, Marth was starting to get tired of their friend constantly saying "goats", over and over again.

"Ike why do you keep repeating the word goats. Roy asked a second time, this time with less anger and snappiness.

"Goats." Was Ike's only reply.

_"That's it!" _ Roy said angrily to himself, before he asked as calmly as possible. "Ike, bend down a little."

Ike proceeded to bend down about two inches. "A little more," Roy asked as patiently as he possibly could.

Ike proceeded to bend down another two inches."Doggone it Ike! you know that I'm only "5'7", so bend down a lot more than that!" Roy yelled, once again losing his cool.

Link, who was observing the exchange, while standing beside Marth, slightly bent down to better position his 6 foot frame to discretely chat with Marth, his 5'10" friend. He then leaned in, toward his blue haired buddy, and whispered,

"Didn't you tell me that, Roy is only "5'3"?"

"Yes, I did," Marth whispered back.

"So why did he just say he was "5'7"?" Link asked, still whispering.

"Roy likes to add absurd amounts of inches, to his height." Marth replied, still whispering as well.

"Oh," Link whispered back in understanding, as he continued to watch Roy and Ike's exchange.

Ike, who had jumped, do to Roy's outburst, quickly bent his towering "6'3" figure, down to the angry redhead's height, and stared blankly at Roy with one arm around his short friend's shoulder.

"Now Ike, tell me why you keep saying goats." Roy growled angrily.

"Goats." Ike said terrified.

"THAT'S IT!" Roy yelled at the top of his lungs, in rage. Roy then proceeded, to slap Ike six times while yelling. "Ike pull yourself together!"

"Huh, oh hi Roy." Ike said, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Don't "hi Roy" me!" Roy snapped, while glaring daggers at Ike, "Now tell me, why do you keep saying goats, also don't freak out or I'll smack you again." Roy threatened, while still glaring at Ike.

"Oh, I guess I did it again." Ike said.

"You did what again?" Pit asked curiously, with his head slightly tilted to the left.

"I freaked out about goats again." Ike answered, while looking at the ground.

"Ike why do you freak out when you hear the word goat?" Link asked curiously, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well it all started when I was little back in Crimea-"

Wait a minute, wait a minute. Ike didn't you tell me that you're from Tellius?" Marth asked, while staring at Ike.

"I did," Ike answered.

"Then why did you just say when I was little back in Crimea?" Marth asked.

" Because I lived in Crimea, Tellius is just the street I lived on in Crimea." Ike explained.

"Oh," Marth said in understanding.

Ike then continued, on where he left off. "Now when I was little back in Crimea, my father, and the rest of the Griel mercenaries, were doing a small job, of rounding up some goats and making them go back into their barn," Ike explained.

"So what happened?" Roy asked intrigued.

"Well to make a long story short, my father wanted to teach me how to wrangle a goat and send it back into the barn." Ike further explained.

"Aaannndd," Link pressed. while waiting for Ike to continue.

"And in the end, after my dad showed me how to wrangle a goat. I tried it and, I got knocked down by the goat. Because I was only 7 at the time the goat looked huge to me, so after it knocked me down I freaked out and ran away from it, and I never recovered from that incident." Ike finished, while slightly shaking from the memory.

"Hey Ike, don't worry about the goats, old Link here is going to teach you how to wrestle one, and send it packing to it's barn," Link said while patting Ike on the back.

"Hey guys I think I see the goat pen not too far ahead." Pit said happily.

"Alright Ike get yourself ready because it's time for some action!" Link said before charging over towards the goat pen.

"Hey Link wait for us!" Marth yelled after the Hylian, while he and the others gave chase.

When the 5 swordsman finally made it to the Ordon Goat pen, all they saw was about 10 Ordon Goats but, these were not just any goats; these goats were glowing red and "bahing" angrily.

"Yikes!" Ike cried, while jumping away from the goat pen.

"Ike calm down. Remember what I told you?" Link asked while he looked at his terrified friend.

"You told me that, you would teach me how to wrestle a goat, and send it back into it's barn," Ike answered slowly, while kicking lightly at a pebble on the ground.

"Exactly, now just watch the pro," Link said confidently to Ike, as he jumped over the fence, and into the Goat pen.

"Link be careful, because those goats do not look happy," Pit said in worry.

"Don't worry Pit, I've been wrestling goats for years," Link said with even more confidence, before turning his attention towards the goats.

One goat in particular, didn't seem to like Link being inside the pen very much. The goat lowered it's head to show it's huge golden horns, it also began to scratch the dirt with it's shiny black hooves. After the goat scratched the ground it proceeded to charge Link at full speed.

"Look out Link!" screamed Ike, while covering his eyes, with a little gap in between his fingers, in order to peek a little.

Link calmly stood still while the goat charged.

"Be careful!" yelled Marth.

Link seemed unconcerned.

When the goat was only five feet away, Ike had completely covered his eyes, and braced for the worst.

Link, who was still relaxed, quickly got down into a low position. When the goat was right on top of him, he grabbed the goat by the horns.

The goat "bahed" loudly in surprise, when it felt its horns being grabbed. Link then, began to forcefully turn the goats head to the left. The goat bahed loudly before it was flipped over onto it's side.

After the goat was flipped over, it's red coloration disappeared and reverted back to its usual smoky grey and white. The goat then slowly stood up and gently "bahed" toward Link before it headed back inside the barn.

"And that's, how you handle a goat." Link said proudly as he turned to look at his friends.

"Wow, Link that was amazing!" Roy exclaimed in amazement.

"I think I'm going to give it a try," Marth said while, he jumped over the fence.

After jumping over the fence, Marth stood beside Link. Immediately a second goat, who had been grazing, looked up, and began to "bah" angrily.

It then began to scratch the turf with its shiny hoofs, just as the first goat had done. Then the goat charged toward Marth.

"Now Marth just stay calm an-"

"And when the goat gets close, get low and grab it by the horns, and flip it over," Marth finished Link's explanation.

"Wow Marth you catch on fast," Link said with amazement.

"I do my best," Marth said, before concentrating on the charging goat. When the goat had gotten close enough, Marth dropped down low just as Link had done.

He then followed Link's lead to the latter, and went straight for the goat's horns. After Marth grabbed the goat by the horns, he too, flipped it over. The shocked goat's color immediately changed from red to smoky grey and white. The goat slowly stood up and, "bahed" gently toward Marth before it headed into the barn.

"Wow Marth, you're a natural," Link said in awe.

"No, I just had a good teacher," Marth said, while looking at Link.

"Aww Marth you're embarrassing me," Link responded, while lowering his head.

"Hey if Marth can flip over a goat the first time, so can I!" Roy exclaimed, before jumping over the fence, and into the goat pen.

"Me too!" Pit exclaimed as he followed Roy over the fence.

Just as soon as, both of their feet hit the ground, two more goats began to "bah" angrily before charging both Pit and Roy.

"Now Pit, do you remember what Link and Marth did?" Roy asked, while looking at his angel companion.

"I sure do," Pit responded quickly, before taking his focus off of Roy, and towards the charging goats.

As soon as the goats became close enough to grab, Roy as well as Pit grabbed their respective goat and successfully flipped them over. Just like the previous two goats, these goats fur changed from red to a smoky grey and white. The two goats gently "bahed" toward their respective captors before they slowly walked back into the barn. Roy and Pit were beaming with pride.

"Okay Ike it's your turn," Link called toward Ike.

"My turn!" Ike exclaimed in fear.

"Yes Ike it's your turn," Roy said calmly to his spiky blue haired friend.

"I don't know, I don't think I can do it," stuttered the terrified swordsman, while looking at the six, remaining, angry goats.

"Don't worry Ike, just do what we did and you'll be fine," Pit encouraged.

"Okay," Ike said nervously, before he cautiously jumped over the fence, and into the goat pen.

At once the remaining goats took notice. One goat in particular, began to "bah" in outrage; and this goat, unlike the other goats, was noticeably bigger and redder than the rest. The goat's horns were also larger than the other goats', and it's black hooves were shinier. The goat began to charge Ike, faster than the other goats charged Ike's friends.

"Now Ike don't panic, and just remember what we showed you," Link said, trying to keep Ike from panicking.

Ike shook off his fear, and focused on what he'd seen from his friends. He began telling himself to stay low, and relax.

"_I shall grab those horns, and take charge_," he thought, as he braced himself for contact with the goat.

When the goat was in reach, Ike did everything that he saw the others do; but unlike everyone else, Ike failed to get a firm grip on the goat's horns. He paid the price for his mistake, and was viciously knocked over by the goat.

After being knocked over by the vicious goat, the disoriented swordsman began to freak out.

"AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY GOAT!" Ike yelled in pure terror, before sprinting as fast as he could, in the opposite direction of the goat.

"BAH" the goat cried in rage, before it began to chase Ike around the goat pen.

The remaining five goats began to watch the commotion, and pretty soon they had joined the lead goat as well.

"Link we have to do something. They'll trample him!" Roy yelled, before trying to get to Ike. But, before Roy could even attempt to run over to his distressed friend, Link had grabbed his cape and calmly said,

"No Roy, do not intervene, this is Ike's fight." He then called out to Ike and said, "Ike you have to stop running from those goats, and fight them.

Even though he was running for his life, to Ike's surprise, he actually heard his friend's advice.

_"Link's right," _he thought_. "I have to stop running away or I'll never conquer my fear of goats."_ Ike thought to himself, as he began to slow down.

_"I'm also a lot bigger than those goats. Not only that but, I have Ragnell hidden within my-. that's it! _Ike exclaimed in his mind, as he came up with an idea.

Ike suddenly stopped, dead in his tracks. Then he quickly turned, towards the unsuspecting goats.

"Goats, I am tired of being afraid of you!" Ike yelled boldly towards the goats.

The lead goat, who had become nervous do to Ike's sudden personality change, stopped, and began to back away slowly. The more steps the goat took in order to get away from Ike, the more steps Ike took in order to get closer to the goat.

"Now as you can see goat, I am not afraid of you anymore. So take this!" Ike shouted, as he pulled his two handed, golden sword, Ragnell, from it's hiding place within his cape. After removing the sword from his cape, Ike began to swing his blade around like a madman.

"Bah!" the lead goat as well as the other goats cried in fear.

The goats coloration began to change do to their fear, and pretty soon they all were back to their usual, smoky grey and white color. The goats then began to make a beeline for the barn. Ike, who had noticed the goats were making a mad dash for the barn, began to chase after them while still swinging his blade. Now it was the goats that were terrified. They bumped into each other, while rumbling and stumbling as fast as they could away from this maniac with a blade. They tumbled into the barn, and scrambled for cover with Ike hot on their heels.

"TAKE THAT GOATS!" Ike yelled after he had slammed the barn doors shut.

"Ike you were absolutely spectacular out there!" Roy praised, while jumping up, and giving Ike a high five.

"Ike, I'm very proud, that you have successfully conquered your fear of goats," Link said, as he patted Ike on the back.

"Now, since we have solved this goat problem, let's head back to Farmer Hand's house," Marth suggested.

After Marth's suggestion everyone agreed and headed back to Farmer Hand's house. Ike couldn't help the huge smile on his face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the farm, the smaller crew of Links were arriving at their assigned destination.

"We're finally here!" Young exclaimed with relief, as he and the other Links, began to take in the sights of their surroundings.

The Tepigs location was quite a sight to behold. It was a large open field, with a small creek that led into a medium sized pond. The pond was so crystal clear, that you could see the fish swimming around in it. Lastly, there was a huge, magnolia tree in the middle of the open field.

"Wow it's beautiful out here," Toony said in awe.

"Yes it is, but where are the-" But, before Vio could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Red's very loud shout of, "Tepigs!".

"Yes Red that is correct, where are the-"

"No. I mean I see the Tepigs," Red said while pointing towards the Tepigs. The Tepigs were over by the pond, and they were drinking the water.

"Good, this is the perfect time to use our big plan, right Red?" Toony asked, as he looked at his shorter, red clad clone.

"Right," Red responded happily.

"What're you two up to?" Vio asked, as he stared toward, Toony and Red.

"Now Red, take this butterfly net and catch those Tepigs," Toony commanded, after he handed Red a wooden handled butterfly net, with a string net.

"Wait a minute. You two don't plan on catching those Tepigs, with a flimsy butterfly net do you?" Vio asked in concern.

"Of course we're going to catch them in the butterfly net. What does it look like?" Toony said, with slight irritation, and annoyance. While he watched Red get closer to the Tepigs.

"But Toony, Tepigs are fire-type pokemon, and fire-type pokemon can easily set a net on-" But before Vio could finish his explanation he was interrupted by Reds loud shouts of.

"MY NET, MY NETS ON FIRE!"

"Don't worry Red, just stomp out the flames!" Toony called, to the panicking Red clad Link.

Red began to stomp on the flaming butterfly net, but instead of putting out the flaming butterfly net. The flames of the butterfly net had spread on to Red's boot.

"AHH MY BOOT, MY BOOT'S ON FIRE!" Red screeched, as he began to hop around on his non flaming foot, in terror.

"His boot, his boot, his boot is on fire. Don't put no water on it; just let that stomper burn! Let it burn!" Blue sung, his version of the roof is on fire, while slightly chuckling at Red's distress.

"Blue that wasn't very nice!" Vio snapped at the blue clad Link.

"Red stop panicking, and just hop over to the pond and stick your foot into it!" Toony instructed, to the panicking Red.

Red did exactly as he was told and hopped over to the pond and stuck his foot into it.

"Ahh," Red sighed in relief, as the fire on his boot was extinguished.

"Okay guys we're all just going to have to sit down, and think of a better plan," Vio said as he took a seat on the soft grass.

"Right," The other Links simultaneously agreed as they took a seat beside Vio.

Around the same time that Red was flame stomping, Ness, Lucas and their crew were strolling toward the cucco pen.

"Guys I'm a little worried about the rooster." Lucas said in concern, as he, Ness, Popo and Nana continued to make their trek, towards the cucco koop.

"Come on Lucas, stop worrying. I mean it's only a little rooster, how bad can it be?" Ness said, trying to calm Lucas down.

"I'm still worried, just think about it. Farmer Hand is a giant, floating hand and that rooster gave him a hard time," Lucas said as his hands began to sweat and tremble.

"Don't worry Lucas, everythings going to be fine," Ness said in a reassuring way.

"I hope you're right," Lucas said, as his hands continued to shake.

"Hey guys, I can see the cucco koop not too far from here," Nana said happily. "Alright Lucas lets get a move on!" Ness exclaimed, before he grabbed Lucas's hand, and began to sprint off towards the cucco koop.

"Wait for us!" Popo and Nana called before they began to sprint after Ness and Lucas.

When they arrived at the cucco koop. All Ness,Lucas, Popo and Nana saw, was a large cucco yard. A giant cucco koop that was about seven and a half feet tall, a huge haystack that was about ten feet tall and a bunch of stacked crates in a corner of the pen.

"Well I see the cucco pen, but what I don't see is the rooster," Ness said, as his eyes darted around the cucco pen.

"All I see is the giant haystack that Farmer Hand mentioned," said Nana, with her eyes concentrated on the haystack.

"Maybe, the rooster ran away," Lucas said, relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the rouge rooster.

It was only seconds after Lucas made his statement, that the haystack began to move.

"Hey, look guys the haystack is moving!" Popo exclaimed while, pointing towards the haystack.

"Yikes! I'm happy I'm on this side of the fence," Lucas said as he began to tremble in fear of the moving haystack.

The haystack's movement began to increase, until all of a sudden, a giant seven foot tall rooster erupted from the haystack. The rooster was very large, and it appeared to weigh hundreds of pounds.

"Yeesh, when Farmer Hand said that he had a rooster problem, he failed to mention that this is a, jumbo rooster problem!" Ness said while, scratching his head.

"I wonder what's wrong with the rooster?" Nana asked curiously with her arms crossed, and her head tilted.

"I know what's wrong with the rooster," Lucas said matter of factly.

"What's wrong with him?" Ness asked, eager to know what the problem was.

"The problem with the rooster, other than the fact that he's a monster, is that there's a needle stuck in his tail," Lucas stated, while pointing towards the roosters tail.

When Ness, Popo and Nana looked toward where Lucas was pointing, they were shocked to see that, Lucas's statement was correct.

"How did that needle get stuck in that rooster's tail?" Popo asked out loud.

"Who cares about that? The important question is how are we going to get that needle out of the rooster's tail?" Ness asked in a very serious tone. He then, put his hand on his chin in deep thought.

After five minutes of brainstorming Ness finally got an idea.

"I got it!" Ness suddenly exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"Got what?" Lucas asked nervously.

"The big idea silly," Ness said playfully, before he began to share his idea with the others.

"The plan is for Nana to stand on top of the cucco koop, in order to get high enough to clobber the rooster. With the rooster knocked out, we'll just pull the needle out of his tail."

"You know Ness, that isn't a bad idea," Nana said.

"That's not all. Popo is going to be on the crates over there just in case Nana misses the rooster. He will be able to back Nana up," Ness said with a large smile on his face.

"There's only one problem with your plan," Popo said while he looked at Ness.

"What problem is that?" Ness asked, with his arms crossed, while he stared at Popo.

"The problem is, that we're going to need bait in order for the rooster to come within striking distance," Popo explained slowly.

"Hmm you're right, it'll have to be someone who's fast," Ness said with his hand on his chin.

"Not only that but, they would have to be a pretty loud screamer," Nana added, as she had her hand in a fist, underneath her chin.

That's when both Ness and Nana's eyes locked in on Lucas. Popo too, understood who the decoy would be, but said nothing. After five minutes of a piercingly silent stare from Lucas's three friends, Lucas finally broke the silence by nervously demanding,

"What'cha lookin' at me for?" Five minutes later...

"W-w-why m-me o-oh w-why m-m-me?" Lucas stuttered, while shaking worse than a leaf.

"Calm down Lucas, all you have to do is lead the rooster over toward Nana, and if she misses just lead the rooster over toward Popo, simple as that." Ness said in an encouraging tone.

"But Ness suppose they bo-"

But Ness interrupted Lucas by saying, "Lucas everything will be fine. Now go out there, and show that rooster what you're made of."

Ness then opened the gate to the cucco pen. He then proceeded to throw Lucas inside of the pen. After Ness threw Lucas inside of the pen, he slammed the gate shut. Do to the loud noise the gate had made, when Ness slammed it shut, the rooster became alerted that someone was inside of the pen. The rooster slowly turned it's head to see Lucas standing inside the pen. The rooster then swiftly turned around and,

"BOCOK!" The rooster exclaimed in rage before it began to charge Lucas.

"MOTHER!" Lucas shrieked before sprinting in the opposite direction.

The chase was on, but do to the four-hundred plus pounds the rooster weighed, he couldn't move very fast. Unfortunately, because of his height of seven feet, the rooster could take much longer strides than Lucas could.

_"Pump your arms back and forth. Keep moving your legs back and forth. Don't slow down, and don't get a body cramp."_ Lucas constantly repeated to himself in his mind.

After saying this in his mind, Lucas began to run even faster, towards the cucco koop. Nana, who was standing on top of the cucco koop, saw Lucas and the rooster approaching swiftly.

_"Here they come," _Nana said to herself, as she prepared her hammer for rooster clobbering.

"HELP!" Lucas screamed, as he darted past the cucco koop.

"BOCOK!" Was the rooster's loud and angry reply.

_"Here it goes,"_ Nana said, as she got into a striking stance.

Just as soon as, the rooster was within Nana's striking vicinity, Nana made the swing. "Hah!" Nana exclaimed, as her hammer whizzed through the air.

After Nana made the swing, all had gone silent. "Did I get him?" Nana asked know one in particular; she received her answer when she heard a very loud.

"BOCOK!" and a shout for "HELP!" following not too long afterwards.

_"I guess not." _Nana thought to herself, as she watched poor Lucas being chased by the massive rooster.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE CLOBBER THIS ROOSTER, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE STEPPED ON, PECKED ON, OR EATEN!" Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Lucas, stop being a chicken, and calm down!" Ness hollered over toward Lucas. The immediate response Ness received, was a very loud shout of,

"DON'T CALL ME A CHICKEN, CALL THE ROOSTER THAT! AND DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, TELL THE ROOSTER TO CALM DOWN, AND TO STOP CHASING ME!" Lucas screamed even louder than last time.

"Don't worry Lucas, we still have Popo on the crates, and you know that he won't miss!" Ness yelled towards Lucas in encouragement.

"He better not miss or that'll be the end for me!" Lucas yelled, noticeably quieter than then the last time.

Lucas then began to sprint even faster towards the crates, with the rooster trailing not too far behind.

_"Okay I cannot miss the rooster, because if I do Lucas will be through," _Popo said to himself, as he got into a striking stance.

As soon as Popo got into his striking stance, Lucas jetted by with the rooster hot on his heels.

"HELP!" Lucas screeched, at the top of his lungs.

"BOCOK!" Was the rooster's loud, and enraged reply.

_"It's now or never,"_ Popo said to himself as the rooster ran into his striking vicinity. "I got you!" Popo yelled as he swung his hammer. Whoosh was the only sound the hammer made as it contacted nothing but air.

"_Then again, maybe I don't have 'em,_" Popo thought in disappointment, while he scratched the back of his head.

"_It's awfully quiet. I wonder if Popo successfully knocked out the rooster?" _Lucas thought to himself, as he looked back to see if Popo, successfully knocked out the rooster.

To Lucas's ultimate horror the rooster was still up and running.

"AHHH!" Lucas shrieked as loudly as he possibly could.

"BOCOK!" was the very loud reply Lucas received, from the rooster.

Lucas then turned back around to see where he was going only to find a dead end.

"THIS IS IT!" Lucas screamed before he covered his eyes.

Suddenly Lucas had a vision, within his vision was a man, who had his back turned towards him. The man wore a shiny silver jacket, and sequence black pants. The man also had very very pale skin, and straight jet black hair. The man suddenly turned around and said.

"Lucas if you want to use my line, don't use _This Is It_, instead just turn around and tell that rooster to _Beat It!_"

"Hey aren't you Michael Jackson!" Lucas exclaimed in surprise.

"Why yes I am. I didn't know that video game characters, have heard of me as well," Michael said in shock.

"Well everyone knows Michael Jackson," Lucas said in an excited voice.

"Well it looks like my time is up; anyway Lucas, just remember to tell that rooster to BEAT IT!" Michael said before he disappeared.

"I will," Lucas said before coming out of his vision.

After Lucas came out of his vision, new found courage suddenly washed over him.

"Just BEAT IT rooster!" Lucas suddenly shouted, towards the rooster.

"Bocok?" The rooster said in confusion.

"That's right you heard me now, BEAT IT!" Lucas shouted even louder, towards the rooster.

"Bocok." The rooster said nervously before, backing away slowly.

"You know what, I'm tired of you taking your time. So I'll just speed this process up," Lucas said menacingly towards the rooster, before he suddenly shouted, "PK STARSTORM!"

Suddenly giant, golden, meteors began to rain down from the sky. "Bocok!" The rooster exclaimed in fear, before a meteor hit him on the head, and knocked him out.

After the meteor shower was over. Lucas slowly walked over toward the rooster's tail, and yanked the needle out of it.

"There now I'm sure that'll feel better," Lucas said while, he carefully held the needle in his hand.

"Lucas that was incredible, I'm so proud of you!" Ness said as he gave Lucas a high five, and a pat on the back.

"Well now since we have handled this rooster problem, why don't we head back to Farmer Hand's house." Nana suggested.

After Nana's suggestion, everyone agreed and headed back to Farmer Hand's house.

It was sunset by the time the three groups made it back to Farmer Hand's house, and they were all extremely exhausted.

"Whew we're finally back," Link said with relief, as he and his group made it back to Farmer Hand's house.

"Hey Link!" Young and Toony greeted in unison.

"Hello Young,Toony. How did your mission go?" Link asked in curiosity.

"It went well. All we needed was a piece of bacon, attached to a fishing rod and that was it," Vio explained with pride.

"Well you seem awfully happy Vio. Did you come up with the bacon idea?" Link asked.

"Why yes I did," Vio answered proudly, with his arms crossed.

"Hi guys!" Ness greeted, as he and his group, walked over toward the other two groups.

"Hey Ness. So how did everything go?" Young asked curiously.

"It went well thanks to Lucas, who used PK Starstorm, to knock the rooster out. Ness explained, while gesturing over towards Lucas.

Lucas, who was still very happy about his accomplishment. Began to do the Michael jackson Moonwalk in happiness.

"Well guys let's head inside," Link said, while opening the door. As soon as Link, and the others walked inside of the house, a very exhausted Ganondorf, who had a duster in his hand exclaimed,

"Their back guys, their back!" He then rushed over toward Link, and gave him a hug.

"Ganondorf what's wrong with you. I mean you're always trying to kill me when I walk through the door, not hug me!" Link yelled, in panic while Ganondorf continued to hug him.

"The reason why I'm hugging you, is because Farmer Hand would've kept on working us until you arrived. So I'm just happy to see you." Ganondorf explained before he asked, "Master Hand can we leave now?"

"Yes you can," Master Hand answered, slowly yet calmly.

"YAY!" All the smashers yelled in unison before they all made a beeline for the door.

"Figures they would want to leave, right as soon as the others returned. I'm sorry, that we'll have to leave so quickly, Farmer Hand," Master Hand said in an apologetic tone.

"That's alright, at least they handled the problems on the farm. So, Thanks for bringing them to help me," Farmer Hand said in an understanding and grateful tone.

After the Hands finished their conversation, and waved good bye to each other, Master Hand, as well as Crazy Hand, opened the door to the driver's side of the car, and got into their respective positions.

"Is everyone buckled?" Master Hand asked the smashers.

"Yes!" All the smashers simultaneously replied.

"Good," Master Hand said, before he told Crazy Hand to gently push the accelerator and leave Farmer Hands.

The en-  
(uh oh…)

"Crazy Hand hit the brake. Brake. BRAKE!" Master hand shouted, but Crazy Hand wouldn't listen in the end there was a very loud "CRASH!"

"Are we dead?" Link asked Pit.

"Nope."

Did we crash?" Link asked Pit again, only to get the same response.

"But, Crazy Hand did cause a, six car pileup wreck behind us," Pit explained while he had his head out the window.

Meanwhile. "Crazy Hand did you have a lot of sugar, while we were at Farmer Hands?" Master Hand asked as calmly as possible, while his pinky finger twitched.

"YUP!" Crazy Hand responded crazily and loudly.

"Crazy Hand don't you ever, ever, EVER EAT SUGAR BEFORE DRIVING, EVER AGAIN!" Master Hand roared in rage towards his crazy brother.

"OK BRUDDA!" Crazy Hand agreed crazily and loudly.

_"Why did I have to have the crazy brother? Why, oh why, oh why?" _ Master Hand asked himself as they continued their drive home.

The end.

* * *

**AN:( And there we have it, the end of Farmer Hand Needs a Helping Hand, but don't worry guys because, it doesn't stop here. Why you may ask, well this is just the beginning, that's why.**

**So tune in next time, for when the smashers receive the present Master Hand promised them. It might take me longer to update the next chapter because I have to think up ideas and write them. So please be patient.**

**Also, remember guys I will not update if I don't get any reviews, so please, please review also, no flames please because, if I get one let's just say you don't want to know what I'll do to you alright.**

**Until next time bye.**


End file.
